


Love Is Never Wrong (but that doesn't make it right)

by macaroniandmadison



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, honestly feels, self hate and new love can go together better than you'd think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaroniandmadison/pseuds/macaroniandmadison
Summary: "I shouldn't be in love with you."The words made James pause and he wasn't quite sure he's heard Thomas correctly. But then Thomas looked up at him with a sad sort of look that was only reflected in his eyes. Thomas never tells anyone what he was ever really feeling -- you simply have to have known him long to enough to decipher the clues. He was sad. James knew it.





	Love Is Never Wrong (but that doesn't make it right)

"I shouldn't be in love with you."

  
The words made James pause and he wasn't quite sure he's heard Thomas correctly. But then Thomas looked up at him with a sad sort of look that was only reflected in his eyes. Thomas never tells anyone what he was ever really feeling -- you simply have to have known him long to enough to decipher the clues. He was sad. James knew it.

  
But what came out of his mouth wasn't an accusation or a statement, it was more of a question. Like he was unsure.  
"I know," James spoke softly like he always did and saw the other relax at the sound of his voice. Thomas waited to see if he said more but that was it: Just the sad truth. He nodded slowly.

  
"You shouldn't be in love with me either.."

  
"I know."

  
Thomas clenched his jaw and dropped his gaze to the floor. "Is that all you're going to say?" He was having a hard time keeping his emotions in check, that much was obvious to anyone. James slowly walked over to him and dropped a hand on his love's shaking shoulder.

  
"...No." When Thomas raised his head again, he saw the gentle smile on James' face and the love in his eyes and his body went still. He watched as the other slowly sat down in front of him and took his hand in his'. "You shouldn't love me, Thomas and yes, maybe I shouldn't love you either but I don't care. For once in my life...I don't care about what other people might think or if it's wrong or if I might've chosen the worst person--"

  
"Excuse me?"

  
"Hush now," James rebuked softly, earning a little smile to come from his partner. "You might be a distasteful person by anyone else's standards but all I see is someone who's been unhappy for far to long. _Let_ me love you.."

  
The sadness was still there in Thomas' eyes, it's been there for a while now but when James looked again, it was a hopeful kind of sad. The kind of sad that's been accepted and was willing to make room for something else. It would probably always be there and by god, James knew the feeling but they could make do with it. It'd have to make some room for him.

  
"I hate when you're right..."

  
"I'm always right, Tommy," He smiled.

  
"I guess I'll just have to hate you always then." Pause. And then... "I love you, James."

  
"I love you too....you curly-haired dumbass."

  
"Darlin', I told you they're called tendrils."


End file.
